Grow to Love Secrecy
by ClampLover
Summary: It made sense to let the newest and arguably craziest Team members initiate Impulse. Kind of. Where Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, Robin, and Wonder Girl write a survival guide on Superboy, mangos, and not blowing up buildings unless they deserve it .
1. ABC, Easy as 123

**Title: (You Must) Grow to Love Secrecy (1/5-6)  
**

**Warnings**: Potential spoilers for entire series and future episodes (yay head-canon ideas and guesswork!) Also, the comics, because they can actually tell us things.

_**Note: **__Hello both old and new readers of mine. A few weeks ago I began writing for Young Justice and wrote a story involving Impulse, who I stole from the comics. Imagine my surprise when people told me he'd actually be in the show. In another YJ story I wrote, I had a few team members make a booklet for a returning team mate to highlight a few changes that when on while he was gone. I started thinking: what if I had the newest members of Team do a survival guide for Impulse. And thus became this lovely monstrosity.  
_

_Title taken from "When I like people immensely I never tell their names to any one. It is like surrendering a part of them. I have grown to love secrecy." A quote by Oscar Wilde. Tim and Dick would have really appreciated Impulse having done that.  
_

_Check end of story for about a billion more notes._

_Summary: It made sense to let the newest (and arguably craziest) Team members initiate Impulse. Kind of. Where Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, Robin, and Wonder Girl write a survival guide on Superboy, mangos, and not blowing up buildings, (unless they deserve it).  
_

Disclaimer: I don't own, I'm unlucky like that.

Character fonts and ink:

**Beast Boy**-green ink, _Blue Beetle_-blue ink, **(**Robin**)**-red ink, Wonder Girl-orange ink

* * *

Impulse eagerly face plants onto his bed in the Cave, the first time he's gotten to sleep there in the week he's been in 2016, instead of the welcoming, although still somewhat puzzled, Allen-West household (best grandparents ever, although Bart is vaguely unsure of how much trouble this potentially lengthy visit will get him from his parents, who, for all intents and purposes, will actually be around in a non-wasteland future to get mad at his disappearance).

He blindly reaches for the off switch to the lamp on the desk a few inches away (oh, is that not a strange thing to get adjusted to, not having it shut off by command or clap) but instead brushes against what he will momentarily discover is a thick, dark green binder with a bright yellow sticky note that states _Read Me_ in blue ink.

Impulse opens it, obviously, and faces a title page with doodles of smiley faces, hearts, and little squares that read welcome in loopy cursive in bright orange. At the center of the page is a bolded, glittery Welcome Impulse!

The following page reads **(**An Introduction**)** in red followed by green letters forming **from the most AMAZING teammates ever!** Underneath it goes...

**(**In light of recent events-**)**

**A.K.A. Robin needing to tackle you to stop you from spoiling everything**

_For the twelfth time this week_

We figured we needed to do this

**Just to keep you alive.**

_Batgirl may still kill you._

We're placing our bets on her.

**(**-we've decided, for the sake of preventing you from doing something that could potentially alter the time line and force future associates into murdering you, to write this guide book. In it, you will find-**)**

**All of our pretty faces.**

_Who is actually a member of the Team_.

Things we've found helpful being the newest members.

**(**-all the materials that can give you an idea of what has happened up to this point, basically-**)**

**A tour guide for the tourist.**

_A survival guide._

**(**-what you can and can not mention.**)**

Seriously, there is NO WAY I am naming my daughter that! I refuse!

**(**See, that is what should not happen.**)**

* * *

_**Various excerpts from the letter A.**_

Topic: Aqualad.

Robin's Summary: Kaldur'ahm, formerly known as Aqualad, and now living under the Black Manta alias; protege of Aqualad and Team's first leader. Skills include possessing superior physical capabilities and a competent use of magic that allowed manipulation of water. His subsequent weakness was/still is dehydration. While regarded highly during his tenure with the Team, the shocking death of Aquagirl and a revelation that his biological father was Black Manta led him to abandon the Team and consider them enemies. He is further motivated by the fact he blames the Team, specifically many of his former friends, for Aquagirl's death. Despite his previous loyalties, Black Manta will ruthlessly attack with extreme prejudice and has lost none of his former skills. Use extreme caution.

**Why don't I ever get to write the brief summary?**

_Not that we don't trust you hermano, but between you and Robin, we know who'll actually put a relevant summary._

**(**If it's going to be an issue**)** (rest of sentence scribbled out by Wonder Girl)

No! You're the only one of us who even cares to get half of this information.

**You guys have a point. My summary would have been: This is the former leader Aqualad. He used to be cool but he went mental over the loss of his fake-girlfriend and daddy issues. Now he's evil. And powerful. Don't let him kill you. **

There probably would have been doodles too.

**Yup!**

_Hey, can this be one of those things we can get spoiled if it's gonna change?_

**Agreed. Dude not wanting to kill us is something I look forward to.**

**(**No!**)**

Guys! We agreed not to ask that in the guide to stop him, remember? We took a vote.

**Fine, fine, no reality spoilers**.

_Sorry._

Topic: Aquagirl. Accompanying Image A is her three months before her death on April 3, 2014.

Robin's Summary: Aquagirl, informally known as Tula, was a member of the Team from November 2013 to her untimely death on a mission. She possessed similar, but stronger, magic capabilities as Aqualad and also had an electrical generation skill. Fondly remembered for kindness and loyalty. While the girlfriend of Tempest, Aqualad took her death the hardest. Tempest has no such ill will towards the Team.

**(**Best to avoid this topic at all costs, especially to senior members of the Team.**)  
**

**Seconded!  
**

_Alright, I know we agreed, but you can tell us if she's coming back to life. This is too important not to learn._

**(**No, he can't!**)**

Blue!

**Zombies?**

_No!_

**(**You guys can't keep it together on the memorial page? Really?**)**

Hey!

**(**Wonder Girl excluded.**)**

Thank you.

**I'm proud we lasted this long**.

**(**Yeah, five entries. Be thrilled.**)**

**I know you're rolling your eyes at me on paper!**

_And we're moving on..._

Topic: Artemis

Wonder Girl's Summary (because I loooooove her): Alright, first off, she is amazing and has brilliant aim, even though she is mostly retired to go to college with also mostly retired Kid Flash. Most people don't know her secret identity (I'm special) so don't give it away. But she and Kid Flash have been together forever, so spoilers for them won't be as tragic or shocking. Right? Cause they can't break up.

**If I can't write them, neither can she!**

_Wonder Girl, you're talented in various ways. Now give Robin the book back so he can write the summaries down_.

No, I've got this!

**Seriously?**

Don't interrupt me, I wasn't finished!

Wonder Girl's Summary, part two, because my friends are rude: Just remember she's in her early twenties and still in college, alright? And her life is still a big question mark so don't upset her by saying how much you know. Cause she can kill you. But you know that by now, because she A-has to still be amazing in the future and B-you learned your lesson the hard way when it came to upsetting kickass girls with Batigrl.

**Should I even bother arguing with this?**

Back off, Robin didn't!

**That's because he's smart enough to stay out of it.**

There's nothing for him to stay out of; what did I say that wasn't true?

The rest of the conversation is peppered with games of tic-tac-toe in the margins with red and blue ink.

Topic: Adam Strange

Robin's Summary: A scientist who works with the Justice League in relation to Zeta-Beams and the leading expert on Rannian culture-

Beast Boy's Summary: He has a jet-pack, speaks gibberish, and could potentially marry an alien. I want to follow him around one day and write down everything he does. Then sell it. Or use it in my future television shows.

_That's so wrong, it's almost right. Approval, ese._

**Blue! We can do this and make you my partner. We'll even edit out the parts where you talk to yourself!**

Do I have a role in this too? Female demographic would love me as a role model.

**And they wouldn't love us?**

Blue, maybe. You? No.

**Sis can cover it for us. You stay away. Like Blue says, no me gusta.**

_I never taught you that._

**Then television did; it doesn't matter where I got it.**

**(**Impulse, please, I implore you, do not accidentally reveal anything to Dr. Strange. He'll take it too far and will be our prime example of you being too dangerous. So please, don't.**)**

* * *

_**Various excerpts from the letter B.**_

Topic: Batgirl

Robin Summary: Batman's protege, Batgirl's true identity remains classified.

**Subtle, T-man, real subtle. **

_What the-?_

Why did you call him that?

**(**...**)**

Robin Summary: Her skills in a variety of fields, such as hacking, gymnastics, and stealth, are top of the line, with her specialty being in technology. Batgirl commands respect and is one of the most prominent and successful members of the Team.

_Basically, we think she's God, and you already got her steamed. _

**We know she is. She has powers!**

**(**That above was a joke; please do not accidentally reveal her possibly getting powers or going through an extreme shift in skills.**)**

**No duh it was a joke.**

Well can you blame him? Impulse got so twitchy when he saw her walking around that she got suspicious. Don't let the Bat People get suspicious.

_I don't understand why he was surprised, either. Maybe he just has a different Batgirl in the future?_

**This is the first one though, dude, so don't get confused.**

_Did anyone ever ask Impulse just how far he's from in the future_?

**(**Roughly forty years.**)**

Then, another Batgirl makes sense.

**(**Yeah, but hopefully he won't shout, "You can walk?" at that one, forcing her to hunt him down and make him elaborate.**)**

**That was hilarious.**

_It kind of was when she dropped down on him from the ceiling._

Did he ever tell her what he meant?

**(**I doubt it, Nightwing and Kid Flash pulled her away pretty quickly.**)**

Her right hook to them was awe inspiring though.

_Yeah, if you get the chance, train with her. Everybody lives!_

Topic: Beast Boy

Beast Boy Sumary: God, am I handsome. And witty. And impressive.

And egotistical.

**Oh, big word!**

_This is going to be so helpful._

**(**I can't let this go on.**)**

Robin Summary: Beast Boy, age thirteen, powers to shift into any animal, including foreign, alien entities, although certain animals can cause more stress on the body and force him to transform to a smaller, different animal after a certain length of time and activity.

**You make me sound so boring. I'm not going to waste my energy and zest for life on you.**

_Let him continue, and then you can scribble in the margins, okay?_

**Whatever.**

Robin Summary: Due to genetics shared with Miss Martian, Beast Boy's powers created a shift in body chemistry, leading to his every day appearance and green skin. With the use of technology developed by such groups as Wayne Industries, camouflaging and holographs allow Beast Boy the potential to pass in human form for hours at a time.

**I love animals and my sis, and I could have been in real trouble without the Team, so I'm grateful for all of this, even though it's kind of a pain not looking fully human. Maybe some day I'll have better use of my powers and body, and it won't be an issue.**

**(**Impulse, that was not permission to tell him anything.**)**

**Oh come on! He's already told me plenty!**

_Like what?_

**(**That only makes it worse.**)**

**Oh, by the way, I'm up to the boxing glove in terms of souvenirs, so don't tell me what else I pick in the future, cause then it won't be fun.  
**

I like how that's where your concern is.**  
**

Topic: Blue Beetle

_Do I need to do this?_

Yeah! Or else he could accidentally tell you something that hasn't happened yet.

**He specifically asked for you that first day he came. He knows something. Or a lot of things.**

**(**We're doing it for everyone as a safety measure.**)**

Blue Beetle Summary: No one knows my secret identity, and I have a reputation for talking to myself only because the armor I wear has an independent voice that is really wicked. As in, let's kill people wicked. Hopefully, you can drop me a secret hint about that going away. I'm in my teens and if you, for any strange, future-y reason, have any information on my friend Tye, I would love to hear it. Thanks.

**(**Why can't you all do that?**)**

Oh, Blue, we never knew. Why didn't you tell us?

**And what's wrong with this Tye guy?**

_He's still missing, and it's been three weeks. _

**(**Break time. We need to learn more about this.**)**

* * *

**Various excerpts from the letter C.  
**

Topic: Cheshire

**Why are we covering this?  
**

_Who is this woman?**  
**_

**(**Classified; Impulse just needs to know a few key facts to prevent possible information leaks.**)  
**

_What could he possibly spoil about her?_**  
**

Robin Summary: Still married, one child. Better relations with heroes despite being wanted in four countries. Avoid topic.**  
**

She had a kid?**  
**

**Someone married her?  
**

_So she's a criminal?**  
**_

**(**Topic over.**)  
**

Topic: Clones**  
**

**_Nightwing_** Summary: Hey guys, great what you're doing for Impulse. But don't forget clones. Those on the Team involve Superboy and formerly Red Arrow. The original Speedy is still missing, so make sure to keep this subject brief. Alright? No idea what Impulse knows in the future.

**(**He needs to stop going in my room!**)**

_So that's how he got this._

I thought we weren't allowed to use the clone word in front of Red Arrow?

**Yeah, that was a part of initiation.**

**(**I need to change the password again.**)**

**Robin checked out. I elect myself to take his place.**

_No._

No.

**(**Someone distract Nightwing with something shiny while I take care of this and get the D-F papers.**)**

_I'm not I should find this as amusing as I do._

**Eh, they're good.**

You have no clue how badly Batgirl has them under her thumb. Sometimes I just keep silent to see her own them.

* * *

_And so ends part one of Grow; this will be the shortest chapter of them all; I thought of extending it further, but that would have forced this to be published about a week from now (I'm about to start the next chapter of my other current Young Justice story, We Were Once Perfect so potential readers of that, expect it soonish.) This is the first time I'm ever going to have multi-chaptered, constantly updated stories going on at the same time. I'm super excited. Anyway, updates will be on the slightly slow side with this for the next week or two, just because WWOP is a few chapters away from being finished, and I still need to pick some words the group will have to define (although my favorite is Property Damage). And other chapters will have much more than just three letters, but I wanted to get this out here before the next episode. **  
**_

_As for the character tags, this will eventually be placed as Impulse when that is an option. Until then, I've placed it under Tim Drake (because I shamelessly love him) and Cassie because she has some opinionated remarks coming up. If you liked this story, alert it just in case the tags change soon. God, life would be wonderful if there was just a Team option! _

_If you have any opinions or ideas of what else this motley crew should be commenting on, feel free to tell me so in a review or PM. I respond to everything and love all you readers, hit makers, and reviewers alike.  
_

_As always, have a lovely day, and thank you for reading._

* * *

Previews for future installments

This is a mango, aka the greatest fruit ever. If you see the kitchen stocked with them, offer me one ASAP. I love them and will totally remember this when I have to choose between flying you to safety over someone else, like Beast Boy. Or I'll remember not to drop you. MANGO! MANGO! MANGO!

**Wonder Jerk!**

_Has she actually done that before?  
_

**(**Yes, yes she did.**)**

Drawing of a heart in Wonder Girl's mango-orange pen.

Summary: Red Arrow

**(**Before I start this, can we all agree not to interrupt me? There could be serious repercussions for too much information getting out and fucking this up.**)**

**You can swear?  
**

You can swear?**  
**

_You can swear?**  
**_


	2. What Has This Become?

**Title: (You Must) Grow to Love Secrecy (2/5-6)**

**Warnings**: Potential spoilers for entire series and future episodes (yay head-canon ideas and guesswork!) Also, the comics, because they can actually tell us things.

_**Note: **__Dear God, readers and reviewers, I love you. Honestly, you are unbearably amazing and awesome. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. And I'm serious: I LOVE YOU! _

_On a personal note, I apologize with every fiber of my being for this being so late. It's been a long time coming, I know. I' got stuck and there's college and my own book so priorities. Unfortunately, because I've taken so long, we're pretending that nothing happened since the Impulse episode. _

_Title taken from "When I like people immensely I never tell their names to any one. It is like surrendering a part of them. I have grown to love secrecy." A quote by Oscar Wilde. Tim and Dick would have really appreciated Impulse having done that._

_Check end of story for about a billion more notes._

_Summary: It made sense to let the newest (and arguably craziest) Team members initiate Impulse. Kind of. Where Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, Robin, and Wonder Girl write a survival guide on Superboy, mangos, and not blowing up buildings, (unless they deserve it)._

Disclaimer: I don't own, I'm unlucky like that.

Character fonts and ink:

**Beast Boy**-green ink, _Blue Beetle_-blue ink, **(**Robin**)**-red ink, Wonder Girl-orange ink

FF keeps deleting the formatting so sorry if something is missing.

* * *

_**Various excerpts from the letter D.**_

Topic: Daily Planet

**There are reasons why you're picking some of these, right? Like, you're using your super Bat-Powers to determine them. Or voodoo? **

Beast Boy, you can at least let him write before getting involved and pushy.

**Sorry.**

Robin Summary: The Team is still used for covert missions and does not handle press the same way that the Justice League does. Furthermore, all conversations with reporters are screened through the League's public affairs officer and interim press liaison Catherine Cobert. The relatively few interviews or press releases that have gone out have been exclusive to the Daily Planet. Superboy is particularly devoted and protective of this institution for a variety of reasons, none of which shall be brought up or pointed out.

I see what you mean Beast Boy; telling Impulse not to talk to reporters was not worth the time.

**SORRY! T-man, make her stop.**

_Making you stop might be easier._

And more fulfilling.

**Why is this pick on Beast Boy day?**

**(**Because you started with pick on Robin day? Besides, we voted about what we'd include in the book.**)**

**We did?**

**(**I recall you and Wonder Girl flipping through the channels and bursting into a chorus of "I'll Make a Man Out of You" from _Mulan_ as we settled letters D through H.)

**That was an epic day though.**

_That was an epic video though._

There's video of that? BLUE!

_Hey, what was that story behind T-man? Let's focus on that. _

**(**Let's not.**)**

Topic: Dakota

**Which one, there are two.**

**(**The city.**)**

**There's a city named Dakota?**

Professors and other brilliant people waste hours teaching you, and you don't know geography?

**I'm sorry Sassy Girl, which one of us got grounded for our grades last month?**

I'm eagerly waiting for you to flunk your high school classes.

_I'm eagerly waiting for Robin to tell us more about Dakota._

**Why?**

Liar.

**(**Blue and I should have just done this on our own.**)**

**Is Dakota in a Dakota?**

I can't find it on a map…

**Oh yeah, mad geography skills in action over here. Ha-(random squiggles)**

**(**Wonder Girl, stop hitting Beast Boy with his pen.**)**

Fine.

**Jerk.**

**(**I didn't say to give it back to him.**)**

_There are a bunch of people you've yet to meet in Dakota, Impulse. Just wait._

**Careful Boy Wonder, Blue's doing your job for you.**

**(**Wonder Girl…And Blue, he's met Rocket, at least.**)**

**OW! Stop hitting me with my own pen.**

Stop stealing it back!

Topic: Designation

Robin Summary: Designation is a unique letter-number combination that proves both identity and conformation from the computer that the owner of the designation is allowed access to the various tools and resources we have at our disposal.

**Role Call! Beast Boy- B19**

Wonder Girl-B21

_Blue Beetle-B22_

**(**Robin-B20**)**

**Drumroll….**

Impulse!

**(**B23.**)**

_Welcome to the team buddy!_

We're going to do the special initiation activity the first time we hear the designation, officially, at least.

**(**Yes, they will.**)**

Oh, no, you don't. We're a team. You're doing it too!

**(**I am not doing the dance.**)**

**Robin, you're going to dance and like it.**

**(**No, I'm not.**)**

Yes. You are.

**Seconded.**

We took a vote. You lose. You dance.

_Are you still upset about last time and what Nightwing did?_

**(**He recorded it and woke me up to the music every morning for three months!**)**

We know. I speak for everyone when I tell you we're upset we weren't involved in this.

**(**Impulse accidentally gave away my secret identity yet he is now my favorite.**)**

OH MY GOD, WHERE WAS I?

**I was there, I was there!**

Just tell me it's an embarrassing name.

_No, don't! Batman will come back eventually and make you a pelt._

**This never happened, dudes, I don't wanna die.**

**(**I've lost all control of the situation.**)**

When did you have it?

**(**I want you all to know, I'm only continuing writing in this for Impulse.**)**

Aw, that's sweet, best friends forever already?

_We're going to ruin Impulse and the future with this, aren't we?_

**Yup.**

Mhmm

_Alright, bring on the end of the world party!_

* * *

_**Various excerpts from the letter E.**_

Topic: Earthlings

Robin Summary: (a block of text crossed out in green ink)

**No. Come on, no.**

**(**Excuse me?**)**

Beast Boy?

**We're doing a topic on Earthlings. In what twisted world do we have to cover our species?**

**(**Aren't we in the middle of an alien invasion?**)**

_He's got you there, hermano._

**Yeah, yeah he does.**

So, what are we doing? Talking about who's an Earthling and who isn't? It's kind of obvious guys.

**(**Except for Secretary General Tseng on the mission Wonder Girl was a part of. And Blue, remember Bibbo and his diner? You're right though, no need to explain more.**)**

**In case it hasn't become obvious, Robin inherited his brother's mouth!**

**(**I didn't mean it as sarcasm.**)**

**Sure you didn't. I'm on to you.**

Most of the following passage is covered in post it notes of various colors.

_**On the front side of the page lies a yellow post it note with dark blue ink**_: My baby bird, making me so proud. Batgirl said he'd never turn out like me but I had faith!

_**An orange post it note below**_: Dude! He was awesome before he met you and only got better because of my influence. As a speedster and not a bat, I taught him how to go out in sunlight and disrespect authority.

_**Yellow note:**_ Is he going around as Kid Flash? No! My influence dominates yours. And yeah, he's so hostile and undisciplined, last meeting he stopped standing at attention for a full five seconds.

_**Orange note:**_ Poor kid, he'd fall asleep if he didn't, having to listen to your lectures. And he can if he wants to! Not like Impulse took the name. I'm adopting him.

_**Yellow note:**_ No, you're not, we've had this argument twenty times by now

Orange note: I challenge you! Same rules as last time.

_**Yellow note:**_ Bring it, I've won all the other times.

_**Orange note:**_ Because you are a shameless cheater who cheats.

_**Yellow note:**_ If I beat you in rock, paper, scissor when I don't have super speed, I'm not the problem.

_**Purple note:**_ Aw, poor Robin, mommy and daddy are fighting over him again. Would you idiots knock it off? Nightwing, he came as he is, it's not something you did. KF, shut up. God, it's like I'm watching a custody battle only no one is saying anything clever.

_**Orange note: **_Yeah mommy, knock it off, you heard Batgirl.

_**Yellow note:**_ I'm going to write my own book full of your secrets and give it to Impulse. How's that for influencing the next generation?

_**Orange note:**_ You wouldn't dare! Yes you would. Damn it, dude.

**(**HOW DO YOU KEEP TAKING THIS FROM ME?**)**

Topic: Ellie's

Robin Summary: The local amusement park. At least three members have been banned there under seven different aliases. Please do not bring Beast Boy in animal form.

**One time. And no one even remembers.**

The scorch marks are still around the carousel.

_I thought they had a merry-go-round._

It's the same thing.

**(**No, it's not. Carousels go counter-clockwise while merry-go-rounds are clockwise.**)**

**How do you know these things?**

**(**It's not common knowledge?**)**

**No. **_**No.**_** What do they teach you guys in Gotham schools? Trivia knowledge and making up your own words 101?**

When did you start making up your own language?

**He didn't.**

_Nightwing?_

**(**Yeah**.)**

**Nightwing as Robin was a thing of beauty. You have no idea.**

**(**Well, if anyone would know, it would be you**.)**

_Why would Beast Boy know?_

**(**He's known him longer than I have**.)**

How did that happen? Did your parents not tell you about the superhero business until you dramatically found out? Was there a teary reunion with Batman?

_I think we'll all be in tears if he found out you put it that way Wonder Girl._

**Nightwing knew my mom. That's all. Let's drop it.**

_Sure man._

Of course BB

Topic: Equality

Robin Summary: Coming from the future, you'll be accustomed to a different set of societal norms. In the back of the book, I've included summaries of various legal and political movements and what they mean to various genders, cultures, and people of the world.

**Who thought to include this? This was a good idea**.

Well, obviously not us, I was watching _Mulan_.

_Robin and I did actually._

No, really?

**(**You weren't there.**)**

I can hear the long suffering tone in the pages.

**You should see his face whenever he tells the story about when we met Impulse. I'm voting we take bets whether or not the vein in his forehead finally bursts.**

**(**I don't have a vein in my forehead that does that.**)**

_Batman trained him better than that. He got de-emotioned when he got the cape._

**(**You weren't even here when I got the cape.**)**

How did you anyway? I was around for like a month when you actually showed up.

**It's a really boring story everybody and this book is not supposed to be boring! Let's do this and go to the next letter.**

_Huh? Beast Boy?_

**Moving on!**

* * *

_**Various excerpts from the letter F.**_

Topic: Flight

**I believe I can fly! **

I believe I can touch the sky!

_Think about it every night and day-_

**(**I don't believe we'll ever finish.**)**

**You're tone-deaf dude. Don't help. **

Better than Nightwing. Remember the Christmas party?

**That was the best night ever. He and Kid Flash broke three chairs when they fell off the table. **

_They didn't fall. Batgirl shoved them off with her foot. _

**Do we have pictures of that?**

**(**Way ahead of you**.) **

…

**(**Anyway. I've included a list of the many team members who have the ability to fly. It's important to know for training purposes who can be called upon for aid. I trust you don't need me to explain what flight is.**)**

**Way to assume dude. For all you know, nobody flies in the future.**

**(**You're joking! You complained earlier for explaining but I try to skip one…**)**

_Hermanos, stop tormenting each other. Worse than my brat sister. _

Aw, Blue, they're the babies of the group, it's only natural.

**(**Baby of the group.**)**

**Better being a baby than an airhead. Which one of us got lost in South America last mission?**

THAT WASN'T MY FAULT!

**No, the map was wrong, am I right?**

I will throw you out a window!

**I'd like to see you try! We don't even have windows! **

**(**Robin Attachment: Image of Beast Boy dunked underwater by a vengeful Wonder Girl**)**

**Dude, she sat on me and I wanted to die.**

Shut up, I'm light as a feather!

_Speaking of feathers, let's get back to flying._

**Booooooooo! **

**(**At least you tried, Blue**.) **

**You know, I've been thinking.**

**(**Aw, congrats man**.)**

Don't hurt yourself.

**Wouldn't it be cool if we taught someone how to fly?**

**(**No. Not a chance. There would be hospital visits and it would be bad. Very bad. No. Put this idea away.**)**

We could have an elaborate ceremony.

_And we'd have someone else watching to make sure they didn't die. _

**We'll do it during the full moon. **

**(**You don't need a moon cycle**!) **

**Quiet Robin, you have no vote in this. You can't fly. **

_Not yet he can't. _

**We'll teach him and then Impulse.**

**(**I can't fly**!)**

**Wrong attitude. **

Don't you trust us?

**(**You can't actually teach me how to fly**.)**

**Get a costume that flies and we'll go from there.**

**(No.)**

Beast Boy, get Nightwing.

**(**No**!)**

_Kid Flash and Batgirl would help too._

**(**NO**!)**

**Alright, everyone grab an adult and meet on the beach in twenty. **

**(**I'm going back to Gotham and writing this myself**.)**

**Kid Flash will come get you.**

**(**You're dead to me**.)**

Topic: Flash

Various lines of dialogue that do not relate to the Flash subject….

Robin's everyone's favorite, that's why he doesn't get sent on the stupid missions.

_That's not actually a good thing, is it?_

**(**Still here guys.**)**

**Robin goes on the missions he goes on. No other reason. **

So how are we going to explain the Flash? Robin summary time!

**(**No need. I've included a transcript of question and answers from Nightwing and Kid Flash to explain the situation. Everyone prepare for the letter G.**)**

_Aye Aye boss-man._

**What were those again?**

This is going to go great.

_Oh hey, how did the Nightwing-Kid Flash thing go anyway?_

**(**I don't know. They sealed the envelope but they swore on their favorite foods that it was legitimate, so I trust them.**)**

KF's and Nightwing's Q and A

**NW:** Did you write this yourself?

KF: Robin helped.

**NW:** Robin started this off with "I, the great and all-knowing Kid Flash, being the only one suited for the job, am here to guide the younger generation into not making a Greek Tragedy of the present!"

KF: Yes, that is exactly how he started it.

**NW:** Help us Wally-Wan Kenobi, you're our only hope?

KF: He gets me.

**NW:** We should have gotten Batgirl to do this.

KF: Hey, she and Artemis are pretty free right now. Let's just have them sit down with the kid and do it. We'll get food.

**NW:** Better he learn to fear them now. Excellent plan.

KF: How freaked will Tim be?

**NW:** We'll lie and say we did it. Besides, they'll handle it better.

KF: True. What's Alfred made for dinner anyway?

**NW:** Who cares? It's Alfred.

KF: Touché.

* * *

Final note: Short and not nearly as fun as the earlier chapter, but I'm hoping I'll get back into the swing of things soon enough. Sorry though, next chapter should be better. The words for this chapter weren't the best. Anyway, I've tried to include certain elements in the story that will play a role later on, specifically Beast Boy having Tim's back in the form of knowing about Jason Todd and wanting to gloss over it.

So we're all denying the show ended, right?

Tumblr: thissupposedcrime


End file.
